Guilty consciences
by Sakura Rhiannon
Summary: Four friends, four intertwined affairs, one big mess. Still friends after three graduated from Ouran, and one kicked out, after ten years, they run a small radio station. However within every group there's bound to be affairs that should not be made publi


Guilty consciousnesses

Four friends, four intertwined affairs, one big mess. Still friends after three graduated from Ouran, and one kicked out, after ten years, they run a small radio station. However within every group there's bound to be affairs that should not be made public. This group doesn't know that rule.

* * *

**Prologue**

_(Hikaru's Song)_

I sung along with the song "Makedamnsure" by Taking back Sunday, thinking about the past few years. I was currently alone in the studio, that my twin, and our two friends; Kay Delaurent and Alec Tsukishiro, had started together.

"Hikaru?" I heard the soft voice of the only female on the crew walk in making me jump. This was my place to be alone at night, since the rest of the crew usually went out to scout new songs, or meet new people and sometimes even see our old friends from school. I used to go with them, but instead I took on the role of the night time DJ. My guess was that she began to notice.

"In here!" I called out, keeping my tone even to her. It's still hard to believe it's been a decade since Ouran. Well a little more for Kay, I'm sure she'll share the story some other time. Immediately after school, Kyouya proposed to Haruhi, his girlfriend of two years, Tono went to see his mother in France. Huni and Mori, both married to lovely ladies, Huni had grown up a lot since school, with children of their own. They currently owned a dojo in Okinawa.

I turned to the door, Kay, the newest addition to our group of friends, that moved to Japan from Italy, during our sophomore year. She stood there with a soft smile, one that she rarely showed. She hadn't changed much in the past few years. Her raven hair was still fashionably short, and her hunter green eyes still sparkled. "Why are you still here? Aren't you lonely?" the ever intuitive girl asked, approaching me with two coffees in her hands. She passed me one, but as she did so, I noticed the scars are her bare hands.

"No, but isn't cold out? its winter, you're going to get sick." I told her pointing out the fact she was wearing a t-shirt, and her thin jeans I designed for her one year for Christmas, I couldn't believe she still fit into them eleven years later. It was a lie, I was lonely, truth be told, Kaoru and I rarely talk anymore. Kay and I have always been close, but I let out a sigh as I glanced down to her hand, a platinum wedding band was glaring at me from her slender finger. Ironically, the guy to be wedded to her, is Kaoru, well… it's only a front but they are married legally. The four of us know Kaoru's bi, but our parents stress over us having wives so we can have heirs, greedy ones those two are. However, it's hard to know that she is hurting so much from it, and yet she keeps such a straight face, with her seducing smile.

"You're lying, and you know I have a coat, it's hanging up in the closet." She narrowed her eyes at me making me turn away. She reached in to give me a hug making me freeze. "Now what's wrong?"

_How could I tell her?_

_(alec's story)_

I glanced at the hand entwined with mine, his wedding ring slipped away in his pants pocket, the same pants that had been discarded before and were now somewhere on the floor. Sure, I hated that technically I was stealing Kay's husband but, she knew that she was the cover, and she willingly accepted that, I couldn't help that she "had" to sleep with my lover, to produce a child for the family's sake.

I turned to Kaoru, looking at his perfect, lithe body, to his golden cat eyes just to be lost to another passionate love-making session. This is how it should have been, me and Kaoru, her and Hikaru.

"Kaoru…" I moaned weakly for his response. After all, Hikaru's been insane about her since Haruhi started seeing Kyouya. I hadn't received a response from his melodiously sexy voice; instead I felt a burning sensation on my neck as he bit me.

"Kaoru." I demanded an answer from him this time. I felt his body shake next to me with amusement as he pulled away from my neck.

"What is it my lover?" he asked with a seducing purr.

_(Kay's Side)_

It's been so long since I last heard Hikaru sing; he used to be so passionate about it. Hearing that old familiar tone in his voice, I couldn't help but smile. It's been a week since I noticed the rift growing, stretching more than before. My husband, his lover and I together was just too awkward, and since Hikaru stopped coming with us, there was no point for me to intrude. It hurt so much when I saw the way Kaoru looked at Alec so hungrily, but still I thought I could change that, that I would be the one he looked at hungrily, but it'd never work, I was just the favor being used.

I rested my head on Hikaru's bare chest; this was the group's dysfunctional guilty pleasure, our group of affairs. I let myself get lost in the lullaby he was singing; the pain in his voice was overwhelming, but soothing at the same time. I clung to his glorious, naked body, just wanting to be with him, just like in school, until I got kicked out that is…

That had happened in senior year, when I was kicked out, that's a story for another time. However, after that incident, I had disappeared, or so I thought. Somehow, Hikaru had found me, and after a year of trysts, he brought me back from my hiding behind depression, to be with my old friends.

Too bad habits die too hard.

_(kaoru's sputter)_

Nothing matters at this point, not my wife, or my brother. Just me and Alec. Not that I don't love those two, because I do, or rather did love my wife. I mean she's my wife, and Hikaru's my brother, but honestly if Haruhi wasn't taken by Kyouya, I would have asked her to do this favor for me.

Besides this was mostly Kay's fault for the rift in the group. I looked at the wedding band I had put on the nightstand before, to the elegant man in front of me dressing. His brunette hair fell in a wave to his shoulders, in a style that could be only defined by the term "sex-hair". A familiar gleam reflected in his rare blue eyes.

* * *

a/n: I never wrote a fic like this before, but I'm trying something new. Remember this was the prologue, each chapter will be reflections on the characters lives. 


End file.
